pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Darius's Jury Speech/@comment-27992076-20171030140314
Johnny: No, I wasn’t completely sure that everyone would be loyal to me. Yeah I was trying to gain favor with them, but you still have to expect that they are always prepared to backstab you at any time. If there was ANYTHING just to make someone like you a tad bit better, you would do it, its how you survive and get further, and here I am in the final 2. Heres the thing, I gave advantages to the people I ALREADY TRUSTS, not that I am trying to get them to trust me. Why did I save dylan over you? Well, believe it or not, I originally wanted Dylan out because I was actually enjoying our alliance, but Matt had a second thought, and Jackson was trying to get people to flip the vote. I was probably not going to vote you out, but it wasn’t until (I believe Sam?) decided to leak pretty much everything. (I don’t know who leaked) and we decided that we had to change in our plans, at this point, Matt completely flipped already because he could no longer trust Sam, and Alice now want Dylan to stay. If you read my speech, I had a day 1 alliance with Alice, Jackson, and Matt, and they were the three voters against you beside me. I felt like I needed to vote with my allies. You were playing at the very middle, which in my opinion was a big danger to my game. There was also rumors that you were planning to flip against us in the future with Sam regardless. Matt and I had to prevent that from happening and it was probably the smart thing to do. No I did not save Dylan because he was a pawn. NO I NEVER MET DYLAN JUST LIKE YOU NEVER MET HIM. I had absolutely no idea he was a cheater. Was he more loyal? In a way, yes. You were right in the middle, and he was completely on the out. People who are in the middle tend to flip if it benefit their games, maybe you werent flipping, but you couldve in few weeks. —�—�—�—�—�—�—�— Allies: Heres the thing, I was loyal to certain people more than I was others in certain weeks, and it change every weeks. Like I had Jack very high up until he decided to nominate me. I did most to least. 1) Lindsey 2) Matt 3) Alice 4) Jackson 5) Dylan 6) Nadine 7) UltraAug 8: Jack 9) Darius 10) Sammy 11) Bryce 12) Rob 13) Liam 14) Enzo 15) Sam —�—�—�—�—�—�—�— Physical threat most to least. 1) Sammy 2) Jack 3) Lindsey 4) Jackson 5) Ultra 6) Darius 7) Nadine 8: Alice 9) Dylan 10) everyone else, they all won nothing —�—�—�—�—�—�—�—� Social Threat: Most to Least 1) Jackson 2) Sammy 3) Alice 4) Lindsey 5) Nadine 6) Matt 7) Sam 8: Bryce 9) Ultra 10) Rob 11) Jack 12) Darius 13) Logan 14) Liam 15) Dylan 16) Enzo —�—�—�—�—�—�—�— Strategic Threat: 1) Jackson 2) Dylan 3) Sam 4) Alice 5) Darius 6) Lindsey 7) Jack 8: Ultra 9) Sammy 10) Nadine 11) Matt 12) Bryce 13) Liam 14) Rob 15) Logan 16) Enzo —�—�—�—�—�—�—�—� People I would take to the end 1) Lindsey 2) Matt 3) Dylan 4) Alice 5) Jack 6) Ultra 7) Nadine 8: Darius 9) Jackson 10) Sammy 11) Sam 12) Rob 13) Bryce 14) Liam 15) Enzo 16) Logan —�—�—�—�—�—�—�—� People who were winning if they made to the end from most to least. 1) Sammy 2) Lindsey 3) Ultra 4) Jack 5) Alice 6) Darius 7) Sam 8: Nadine 9) Matt 10) Bryce 11) Dylan 12) Jackson 13) Rob 14) Liam 15) Logan 16) Enzo